forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Troia
| valign="top" width="50%" | ''Public'' Donna Troy is a respected photographer, with interests ranging from urban landscapes to photojournalism. She's been known to work as an independent photographer for a number of news outlets. ''Costume'' Once upon a time, there was a girl named Donna. She grew up to become known as Troia. Then she set aside her costumed ways and became just Donna Troy. ''Confidential'' Donna has gone to a great deal of trouble, in the 'civilian' world, over the years, to separate who she was as Donna Troy and who she was as Troia. So much so that she is not on any watchlist under her given name. Files do exist in SHIELD, the Avengers, even the Justice League that detail who she is and who she was. It would seem that, for the time being, they've kept that secret and she has not been 'outed' to the larger population. |} |} ''Background'' Donna Troy is a woman made, not born. Molded from the clay of the Gods by the Amazons, brought to life by magic and gifted with a spark of the soul of Diana, Princess of Thymescira. Intended as a friend for Diana, and unaware of her true origins, Donna enjoyed nearly a dozen years of peace and joy with her sister. All of that was stolen away when a being known as Dark Angel, seeking to strike a blow against Hyppolita, kidnapped Donna believing her to be Diana. Her hopes to warp and twist Diana into a force for evil to be used to strike a blow against her ancient enemy were dashed when she realized that it was Donna she had stolen. Lashing out in anger, Dark Angel cursed the girl, decreeing that she would live a thousand, thousand incarnations, one for each of the universes in the multiverse, each destined to end in pain and tragedy. And so, Donna lived. Loved, lost, hurt, grieved, fighting to live and yet always, always destined to die. Each time she was reborn, she enjoyed a single moment of peace, before the curse took hold, flooding her mind with the memory of all of the pain that had gone before. And yet, Donna fought and strove and soldiered on, determined to live in the spirit of she in whose image she had been made. But each life took a toll, eroding away the memory of her true origins, her true purpose until she could no longer tell who she was or what she had been born to be. When Dark Angel finally returned to the destroy the woman, having tired of her game, she revealed a devastating truth. She too was an incarnation of Donna, turned to evil by the Anti-Monitor. The two women went to war, Donna aided by the arrival of the Monitor and his Harbinger. Together, they defeated Dark Angel, and in so doing insured that Donna, in this last and final incarnation, was the sum total of all the Donnas who had come before. The curse broken, and her true history revealed and restore, Donna chose to return to the Earth on which she had been born, to take up the mantle of the Donna she had been when she had lived that incarnation and to fulfill her true destiny. To serve, as her sister had done as a protector of that Earth and all that Diana held dear. She took up the mantle of Troia, one she had worn in many of her incarnations, and fought against the enemies that sought to subjugate and destroy the earth. She lent her strength in the battle against the forces of Darseid, she fought against the armies of Thanos. She fought until the battle was won, and mourned all those who had been lost. And then she chose to leave the battlefield. To live, for perhaps the first time in her long life, not as a mirror of her sister, but as only herself, Donna Troy. And so, she set aside her costume, and chose to fight now, not in the shadow of her sister, as something greater than human, but only as herself. Logs= |-|IC History= {This is where notes and/or bulletin points presenting important IC Events and character developments can be posted.} |-|Expanded History= {This is optional where people can add self-notes or a more expended history for self-reference.} Character Associations= |-|Gallery= Placeholder.jpg |-|Media= {Videos, song lists, and such can be linked here.} Category:Characters Category:Templates